


Home is where the heart is (and my heart is wherever you are)

by Heath17_KO5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath17_KO5/pseuds/Heath17_KO5
Summary: Christen's just come home to Portland after some away games and she can't wait to see Tobin, but she's also very tired.





	Home is where the heart is (and my heart is wherever you are)

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fandom and fairly rusty at smut. This started out soft, and decided to turn hot on me. If you like it, feel free to leave me a comment and let me know. I've got lots more ideas, but not so sure about posting them.

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep. Not only twenty minutes into the game. Not when she’d meant to go to the stadium and root Tobin on from the friends and family box. Not when she had wanted to say hi to Sonny and Lindsey and Kling because it had been a few weeks and she missed them. 

It had been a tough game yesterday, though, and a 3 a.m. wakeup to catch her flight, only to have her connecting flight delayed by almost two hours, when her layover was already two hours long. Tobin had been almost ready to walk out the door for the stadium by the time she’d made it home, exhausted, but happy. 

“I’ll meet you there,” she’d attempted to say, but Tobin had rolled her eyes and shaken her head. “You can barely stand.”

“I don’t have to stand to watch you play,” Christen had argued, but Tobin had kissed her on the forehead, pulled on her snapback with the number 23 on the front with a little wink, and said, “You need to sleep.” 

“I’m watching the game!” Christen had called after her. 

“Nap first!” Tobin had instructed. 

Napping had been on her agenda, but showering had been ahead of it, and the water had felt so good running over her sore body that it possibly hadn’t been the most eco-friendly shower ever. 

By the time her hair was dry and she’d made herself a salad loaded with all her favorite things, and sat down to eat it, it was almost game time. 

She could tell that the exhaustion was really starting to kick her butt because she was feeling cold. She knew the apartment was warm enough. Tobin always turned it up when she knew she was coming home because Christen tended to feel the cold more than her. She had checked the thermostat app on her phone which only confirmed her suspicions. 

She had finished her salad and wandered into the bedroom, and there was Tobin’s black hoody that read “All My Friends Are Baked” beneath a slice of toast crumpled on the bed, clearly discarded there shortly before she’d left. 

Christen had rolled her eyes and picked it up. Such a Tobin sense of humor, she’d thought with a faint smile playing on her lips. What a dork, but dammit, she was HER dork. Christen had lifted the sweatshirt to her face and breathed in and the smell had just been pure Tobin. She’d felt the tension in her shoulders from the game yesterday unwind just from that, so she’d slipped it on and buried her face in it again, feeling her body relax even more. 

She’d gone back to the living room and turned on Yahoo Sports to watch the game, and snuggled into the couch, breathing in Tobin from the sweatshirt. 

It was possible that she hadn’t actually lasted a full twenty minutes. 

  
  
  


“I’m pretty sure that’s mine.” 

Christen blinked tired eyes open, but had trouble focusing. She felt a warm hand stroke across her cheek and through her hair, and she tried opening her eyes again. 

“Hmm?” she asked. 

“You stole my sweatshirt,” Tobin replied, and Christen could hear the chuckle in her voice before she was able to focus enough to see the smile on Tobin’s face. 

“I missed you,” she replied, snuggling deeper into the sweatshirt. Then a thought struck her and she bolted up. “Oh shit! The game! Shit, Tobes, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I just-”

Tobin was laughing then, that light, musical laugh that made Christen smile every time she heard it. “Babe, it’s fine. We won, even though Harry fouled me.”

“She better have apologized,” Christen said, scrunching up her face. 

“Well, I ‘megged her and then Sonny fouled her back, so I think she learned her lesson,” Tobin replied with a chuckle. “She did apologize, too. You know how she is: competitive and swept up in the game.”

“Like we all are at times,” Christen agreed with a nod. She sat up a little more and dropped her feet off the couch to make room for Tobin, who dropped down heavily beside her, wet hair flicking small drops of water onto Christen’s face. “Did you rush home after the game?” Christen’s eyes flicked to the clock. 

“There was a hot girl at home waiting for me,” Tobin replied with a shrug and a sly grin. “Besides, I stayed behind and signed some autographs.”

Christen knew it was silly that something so simple as that compliment from Tobin could still make her blush, even two years in, but nonetheless she could feel the heat climbing up her cheeks. She leaned towards Tobin and Tobin lifted her arm and wrapped it around her, making a space for Christen to nuzzle into that she fit perfectly in. 

“I missed you too, you know,” Tobin told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Christen wrapped an arm around Tobin’s waist and draped her top leg over one of Tobin’s. “You could’ve worn my Stanford sweatshirt tonight, then. I did leave it here.”

“I spilled ketchup on it last night. It’s in the dryer,” Tobin replied, and Christen giggled at the sheepishness in Tobin’s voice. 

She pulled back just enough so that she could tilt her face up to look at Tobin. “It better not have stained,” she teased before pressing a soft kiss to Tobin’s jawline. 

“Or what?” Tobin challenged, tilting her head down to capture Christen’s lips with her own. 

Christen tried to come up with a decent threat. She really did. It was just that Tobin’s lips were soft and warm against hers, and then her tongue was licking across her bottom lip, and God she had missed this. She couldn’t help wondering, not for the first time, why they weren’t on the same team so they could always be in the same city. 

The life of professional soccer players didn’t always work out like that, though, and they’d talked about that before. Right now, this was good enough. Right now, they needed to savor the moments they got. 

“Or something,” Christen mumbled against Tobin’s lips before swinging her leg more fully over Tobin and straddling her lap. 

Tobin broke the kiss and looked up at her in that way that made her feel like the most beautiful person in the world just because she could make Tobin’s face look like THAT, all gentle awe and eyes full of fire. 

“I thought you were tired,” Tobin teased, a crooked grin spreading across her lips. 

“Someone smart told me to take a nap and I listened,” Christen replied, leaning down to kiss the smile off of Tobin’s face before it could get too smug. 

“So not tired?” Tobin asked, her lips ghosting against Christen’s jawline. 

Christen tilted her head back, wordlessly inviting Tobin to kiss down her throat, and Tobin obliged, her teeth grating gently in spots, only to be soothed a moment later by her tongue. Christen couldn’t help the warmth that was pooling low in her gut or the small moan that escaped her lips. She couldn’t help the way that she ground her hips down a little when Tobin moved to suck and lick at the spot behind her ear that never failed to work her up. 

“Not tired,” she half gasped, half moaned. 

Tobin’s hands rubbed slowly down her back and settled on her ass, holding her in close. 

“What about you?” Christen countered, trying to find some semblance of control and failing miserably as Tobin’s lips left a trail of wet kisses back down her throat. “You’re the one who just played a whole game.” Her voice was breathy, and Christen didn’t know if it was that or the way she trailed her fingers up Tobin’s sides that caused the groan to escape Tobin’s lips. The sound vibrated through her skin and straight to her core. 

“I’ve got plenty of energy,” Tobin assured her, breath hot on her throat and fingers tugging at the bottom of her stolen sweatshirt. 

Christen took the hint quickly, leaning back and raising her arms so that Tobin could lift the hoody over her head, her T-shirt being dragged with it. 

They both laughed, the sexual tension breaking somewhat, as the neck of the shirt caught first on her nose, and then around her forehead, but then the offending article was tossed to the side, and Tobin’s broad, open smile, the one that had been so very easy to fall in love with, morphed before her eyes into something far hungrier. Tobin’s tongue swiped across her lower lip as her eyes traced down and across Christen’s chest so intensely that it was almost as if Christen could feel the path they took burning into her skin. 

It had been a few years now, and Christen never tired of the way that Tobin looked at her, each time, like she had the very first time: like she was the most gorgeous person in the world and she was awed to get to be with her, to get to be the one to touch her and kiss her (and make her moan and make her come). 

Tobin surged forward to claim her lips, hands claiming Christen’s hips with a pressure that was on the verge of bruising, the need to get closer after too long apart clearly overwhelming her now that so much skin was on display. Tobin’s mouth pressed wet kisses along Christen’s jaw and on the corner of her lips until Christen leaned down into her more, angling her head better to kiss her more fully. She shivered as Tobin’s fingers trailed along her back and up her spine, finding the clasp to her bra and undoing it with a practiced ease. 

Christen leaned back just enough so that the bra fell between them as the shoulder straps slid off her arms, and then she tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed. 

Her fingers bunched up in the thin fabric of Tobin’s T-shirt, dragging her back for more kisses, swiping her tongue eagerly into Tobin’s mouth, relishing the moan that escaped Tobin’s lips. There was far too much fabric between them. 

“Too many,” Christen gasped against Tobin’s lips, her fists unclenching to slide down the shirt, her breath hitching as the backs of Tobin’s fingers trailed up her sides, ghosting against the underside of her breasts. 

“Too many what?” Tobin asked breathlessly, moving to kiss back down Christen’s throat. 

Christen tugged at Tobin’s shirt, wondering briefly if Tobin would really mind if she just ripped it off of her. It was a white T-shirt. She had tons of those. “Clothes,” Christen replied, the end of the word disappearing into a strangled moan as Tobin’s teeth scraped along her collar bone, soothed moments later by her tongue. 

Tobins breath fell hot against her chest as she chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that vibrated through Christen, causing want to coil tighter inside her. 

“And people think you’re the articulate one,” Tobin teased before latching on to her chest just low enough that the mark she was sure to leave wouldn’t be visible when Christen was back on the field wearing a jersey next week. They were careful that way. Almost always. 

Christen wanted to respond. She wanted to have a comeback, but then Tobin’s hands cupped her breasts, first tenderly, then a bit firmer, thumbs brushing across her nipples as Christen arched into the touch, Tobin’s tongue soothing against the red mark on her skin, her lips leaving sloppy kisses lower and lower, until they replaced Tobin’s left hand on her breast. 

Christen couldn’t help the way her hips bucked into Tobin when Tobin’s tongue flicked across her nipple first once, then again and again. Tobin’s hand fell to her hips once more, nails digging in just a touch to the bare skin there, encouraging Christen as she ground down into her again. 

Why was Tobin still wearing that damn shirt? “Off!” she insisted, tugging again at the soft fabric. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Tobin murmured, her breath falling across Christen’s hard nipple, tickling slightly in a way that made Christen shiver. Tobins lips continued to press kisses across her chest, across her breasts, tongue flicking at first one nipple then the other, lips sucking them in one at a time, all while her her hands worked ineffectually at tugging up her shirt. 

Christen attempted to pull it up, too, but Tobin’s mouth was so distracting and her eyes kept fluttering closed, and all she wanted was more skin on skin contact, until finally she growled in frustration. 

When Tobin pulled back to look at her in response, her eyes were dark and hooded and a smirk played at her lips that Christen immediately wanted to kiss off, so she did. 

“Thought you wanted this off,” Tobin mumbled. 

Christen growled again, but pulled away so that they could finally get Tobin’s t-shirt off. She tossed it a little too hard across the room, not finding it in her to care when she heard a clink and then a thud as it hit one of their picture frames on the bookshelf, knocking it over. 

“This off, too,” Christen demanded, snapping the elastic of Tobin’s sports bra. 

“What no ‘please’?” Tobin teased, leaning back and cocking an eyebrow at her in a way that was just too damn attractive for how mean she was being in this moment. 

“Please,” Christen said through gritted teeth as she scratched her nails up Tobin’s stomach with just enough pressure that she knew was sure to turn Tobin from cocky to breathless. 

Tobin bit her lower lip and her head fell back as Christen’s fingers slid up under her sports bra, just a little, tracing the edge of the elastic. “Good girl,” Tobin breathed, though her voice wasn’t nearly as smug as it had been a moment ago. 

Christen’s body flooded with heat at the words, a blush coloring her cheeks. Tobin knew exactly what those words would do to her, and Tobin was STILL wearing the damn sports bra, and it wasn’t fair. 

She leaned down and put her mouth right beside Tobin’s ear, keeping it low and a bit ragged in a way that she knew would drive Tobin crazy, and said, “I’m going to the bedroom. If you’re not naked and in there in two minutes, I’m going to start without you, and I may not let you join.” 

Tobin let out a low moan and Christen pushed off of her lap without hesitation and started walking down the hall to the bedroom, pausing when she knew she was just out of sight to slide her sweatpants and panties down her legs. She kicked them into the living room and was rewarded by a whimpered, “ _ Fuck _ , Chris,” and then there was the noise of someone scrambling and Christen knew she was going to get exactly what she wanted. 

  
  
  


In theory they could have each other whenever they wanted now. They were together. Properly together. No more light flirting that wasn’t too much just in case the other person wasn’t receptive. No more missed opportunities. No more dates with other people. They lived together now...when they could, at least, on bye weeks and weeks when neither of them had a midweek game, or if only one of them did, they’d fly out to support each other. 

It just...it never felt like enough. There were never enough nights spent wrapped in each other’s arms. There were never enough mornings waking up to Tobin’s gentle snoring, the weight of her arm heavy across Christen’s stomach. There were never enough movie date nights or breakfasts together or kisses stolen in locker rooms or abandoned team tunnels. 

There were never enough times when they got to just be them, together, wrapped up in each other, Chris and Tobes, minds consumed with thoughts of each other, hands free to wander across bare expanses of skin, tongues trailing wet paths across tensed abs, lips pressing hot kisses across hipbones or to the inside of thighs. There were never enough times when it was just them, limbs tangled in each other, moans gasped against shoulders, fingers curling through hair, tongues sweeping through wet folds, names whimpered (or screamed) into the safe bubble of their room. 

Maybe that was why each time still felt so precious, so special. 

Maybe that was why Christen clung that extra bit tighter to Tobin’s shoulder blades, her fingers sure to leave bruises as Tobin’s fingers thrust into her in long, even strokes. 

Maybe that was why Tobin’s teeth dug possessively into her shoulder, just a little, just enough to blur the line between pleasure and pain and elicit a gasp from Christen as her body tensed, pushing her closer to the edge. 

Maybe that was why, despite their exhaustion still hovering on the periphery, they knew they would stay wrapped up in each other, tongues and fingers exploring every inch of each other’s bodies, and then doing it all over again, long into the night. 

  
  


“ _ Fuck, CHRISTEN! _ ” Tobin’s voice cracked, low and hoarse, and Christen chuckled against her hip, her nose brushing against Tobin’s hip bone, breath ghosting across bare skin. 

She let her fingers trail just past Tobin’s clit again, not properly touching her. Not where she knew she needed it. There was wetness already sticking to the inside of Tobin’s thighs from her first orgasm, but it hadn’t taken Christen much to work her up again, and now that she had, she felt like maybe, just maybe she could take her time a little. If Tobin could use her kinks against her, Christen could play that game right back. 

“Yes?” Christen asked, placing kisses just above Tobin’s pelvic bone. Her tone was far too innocent for her actions, and Tobin growled in frustration in response. 

“Fucking, just -” Tobin’s words were cut off as Christen brushed her thumb ever so lightly against Tobin’s clit and Tobin’s hips bucked up.

There was a sharp inhale of breath, and then Christen’s fingers trailed back down to Tobin’s thigh and her tongue traced the curve of Tobin’s other hip bone. 

“I need -” Tobin squirmed up beneath her, her voice hoarse and breathy. 

“What do you need?” Christen coaxed, letting her fingers trace up the inside of Tobin’s thigh, feeling the wetness there, stopping just short of where she knew Tobin wanted her. 

“Fuck, Chris! I need you to -” 

Christen dipped the tips of her fingers into Tobin’s wet folds, then just as quick as she did, she removed them, trailing them up and over Tobin’s skin, leaving a shimmering wet path in their wake. 

Tobin let out a strangled whimper and her back arched off the bed, her head pressed back into the pillow. 

Christen looked up to find her eyes closed and her fists clenched around the sheets, and fuck if she didn’t look as sexy as ever. 

She was the only one who got to see Tobin like this. She was the only one who got to unravel her like this. She was the only one who Tobin had ever let in on this little secret of hers, who Tobin had let see this side of her. 

It made Christen’s heart feel whole and her head feel warm and fuzzy just to know that. 

“Chris, just fucking -”

“Fucking what?” Christen teased, settling lower between Tobin’s legs so that it wouldn’t take much at all to put her mouth on Tobin’s clit or lick through her folds. For now, though, she settled for knowing that her breath falling against her, wet and open as she was, would tease her even more. 

“Please,” Tobin gasped, a shiver running through her body. 

Christen smiled and brushed a finger just past the side of Tobin’s clit, barely grazing it, but causing another shiver from Tobin. 

“Please what, baby?” Christen asked, placing a lingering kiss to the inside of Tobin’s thigh, licking her wetness off her lips as she pulled back just a little and relishing in the taste. 

“Please just fucking -”

Before Tobin could finish the sentence Christen rubbed her thumb more firmly over her clit and Tobin’s hips bucked again, a muffled curse on her lips as she threw her arm over her mouth. 

“ _ CHRISTEN! _ ” Tobin cried out a moment later when it became apparent that Christen had no intention of repeating the movement. 

“Yes, babe?” Christen asked, kissing just a bit higher. 

Tobin whimpered in response, trying to scoot down the bed a little to move Christen’s mouth where she wanted it. 

“Tell me what you want,” Christen coaxed, brushing past Tobin’s clit with her thumb again, lighter this time, enjoying the quiver in Tobin’s muscular thighs as she did so. 

“I need you to - Please just - God, PLEASE, Chris can you just -”

Christen let her thumb circle loosely around Tobin’s clit, almost touching, but not quite. 

“Can I what?” 

“Fucking just fuck me already! Please, baby, I need you to -”

Christen’s lips found Tobin’s clit and sucked it in, and Tobin arched off the bed in response, a yell of, “HOLY FUCK!” interrupting her pleas. 

It wouldn’t take Tobin long, not worked up like this, but Christen wanted to make it last as long as she could, so she licked slowly against Tobin’s clit. She nudged Tobin’s legs wider and repositioned so that she could trail just the tips of her fingers up and down her wet slit. 

“Christen,” the moan sounded almost pained, and Christen relented a little, pushing in a little deeper, licking just a little faster. 

“Chris, baby, god that feels so good! You feel so fucking good! All the time, every touch you just -”

Christen thrust in two fingers all the way, feeling herself getting wet again just from the taste of Tobin on her tongue and Tobin’s words making her whole body feel warm and tingly in the best ways. 

“FUCK!” Tobin moaned, as Christen curled her fingers inside her loud enough that Christen was glad their neighbors were away this week. 

Her wrist was in kind of an awkward position, but she could feel Tobin already starting to clench around her only a few thrusts in, and she licked with a little more pressure, her tongue flat against Tobin’s clit, then backing off again, just a little as Tobin’s legs shook and her stomach started to tense. 

She felt Tobin reach down, fingers brushing against her hair, but not stopping to hold her in place or tangle in her curls, and Christen knew what she wanted instantly. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, and it meant she had to lean a little heavier on her other elbow so her thrusts wouldn’t be as elegant, but she knew that Tobin was past the point that that would matter. She grasped Tobin’s reaching hand with her free hand, threading their fingers together, feeling the way that Tobin gripped her so tightly like she might float away if she let go, and maybe that was partially true. 

“Not yet,” Christen breathed against her skin, stilling her fingers, buried deep inside Tobin, feeling the way her walls clenched around her, anticipating the impending orgasm. 

Tobin groaned, and then whimpered, and then, like Christen knew she would, she begged. “Please, baby! Please fucking, Chris, I need to, please just let me -”

“Let you?” Christen asked pulling her fingers out ever-so-slowly. 

“I’m so close,” Tobin whined, an honest-to-goodness whine. “Please, Chris. Please just let me come.” 

“Of course, babe. For you, anything.” 

And then Christen was licking strong, even strokes against her clit and thrusting in two fingers with a renewed vigor, and Tobin was crashing over the edge, hips bucking off the bed, legs quivering, pussy clenching hard and fast around her fingers, a string of curses falling from Tobin’s lips. 

Christen eased up slowly as Tobin came down from her orgasm, kissing her way slowly up Tobin’s body, letting her fingers stroke slowly, gently through Tobin’s folds, then up and over her clit and back down. She licked at Tobin’s abs, salty from the thin sheen of sweat she’d worked up, and peppered kisses along the sides of Tobin’s breasts and pressed longering, more lingering kisses across Tobin’s collarbone until Tobin was tugging her up and claiming her lips with her own, sighing contentedly into her open mouth. 

“I really fucking missed you,” Tobin murmured. 

“Are you talking to the orgasm or to me?” Christen teased, her fingers running through Tobin’s hair. 

“The orgasm, obviously,” Tobin replied with laughter in her voice, and Christen chuckled as she settled her head against Tobin’s chest. “And maybe you,” Tobin added, wrapping her arm around Christen’s shoulders. “Always you.”

“I’m not done with you you know.” 

“In bed tonight? Or just generally? Because I’d really hoped you weren’t done with me,” Tobin joked. 

“Both,” Christen replied. “Never done with you.”

“I wish you could live here full time.” 

The words were a little too earnest and a little too needy and they tugged at Christen’s heart in a way that made her have to swallow a lump down her throat, but she nodded against Tobin’s chest. “Me, too. Someday, babe. But we’re never really that far apart. Wherever you are, my heart is, too.” 

She felt Tobin tense, and then hold her a little tighter. “This is why you’re the one that’s good with words.” Her voice was a little choked up, but Christen didn’t call her on it. 

“I love you,” she said instead, and then pressed the words into Tobin’s chest with her lips and her stomach with her hands, and then Tobin said them back the best way she could: with her body and her touch, and Christen felt perfectly at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> The praise kink bit is a bit of a shout out to blake0tyler's "set your world on fire" series. If you haven't read it, you should.


End file.
